


I'll Wait Forever

by Jennyfer



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Threats of Violence, Valentine's Day, bananafishvalentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennyfer/pseuds/Jennyfer
Summary: For Valentine's Day, Ash and Eiji made reservations to a fancy restaurant.Eiji waits while Ash takes care of business.Will Ash make it to their romantic dinner on time?





	I'll Wait Forever

**Author's Note:**

> My first Asheiji fic and contribution to the bananafishvalentines gift exchange on Tumblr. I am so excited!! This gift is for ImActualFandomTrash (on Tumblr). I really hope you enjoy it :D. Happy Valentine's Day! xoxo

 

 

Darkness falls over the tall incandescent buildings of Midtown, New York City. A buzzing community of people and transportations hurry to get to their favorite destinations on this romantic evening.  

A cool breeze flows through Eiji’s ebony hair as he strolls along the sidewalk. He maneuvers his body to make way for the rushing crowds. The atmosphere thick and anxiety driven, but, the resonances of smooth jazz coming from a saxophone nearby brought balance. Eiji takes a moment to drop a dollar in the elder man’s instrument case, as he turns the corner towards Sushi Yasuda- a Japanese restaurant.

It is Valentine’s Day.

Dinner reservations were made for tonight with hopes that nothing would get in the way. Since Ash has been very busy lately. He wants to treat Ash to a fancy authentic Japanese dinner. It would be nice to take a break from home cooked meals and his specialty- tofu sandwiches.

Eiji walks into the restaurant and breathes in the familiar traces of fresh seafood and salty sprays of the ocean. Finally escaping from the impatient and noisy energy from outside. The area was dimly lit with shimmery amber hues over wooden tables and chairs. At the back end stood the sushi bar with several chefs gleefully chopping behind it.

Eiji has been eager to share a traditional omakase dinner with Ash. The chef will present a sequence of sushi and sashimi tailored to their tastes. He smiles at the warm and relaxing atmosphere. The hostess appears and shows him to a reserved table near a window.

Tonight, was especially important to Eiji and Ash not just because it’s a day to celebrate love but, _their_ love.

Thus, he decided to dress formally. He unbuttons his midnight blue suit jacket and straightens his emerald tie as he sat down. Emerald green and bright, the color of Ash’s eyes. 

He skims through the menu even though he already knows what he wants. He has it all planned out.

A server approaches the table, “Good evening, I see we are still waiting for someone,” she detected, eyes darting to the empty chair. “What would you like to drink in the meantime?” she asked, smiling genuinely.

“Water, thank you.”

When the server walked away, Eiji pulls back his sleeve. It’s five past eight. They made the reservation together for eight. He should be arriving here soon.

His black eyes focus out the window and towards the crowds. Pass the glowing traffic lights and to the dark corners for any sign of a tall handsome blonde gentleman.

* * *

 

 

“Where is it?” a smooth voice echoes in a dark alley.

“Listen, I don’t know what you’re talking about!” The man yells, eyes wide and horrified. The sweat trails down his forehead and around the side of his face. He hastily crawls backward on the dirty wet pavement and away from the dark figure.

Ash rakes his blonde strands back and rolls his eyes as he huffs into the cool air. “Well,” he scoffs, stepping closer. His body towering over and his shadow surrounding the man shaking in ripped jeans. “I have intel that you do,” he argued.

The man stammers nonsense under his breath. He lifts his hands up in mercy, “Oh god, they are going to kill me.”

“It’s simple, either you want to die now or later,” Ash smirked.

“I-I don’t know anything,” he trembled.

Ash sighs and pinches the space between his eyes as they squint with frustration. “Listen scumbag, you are making me late to a very important dinner, and frankly I don’t want to get blood on this suit.” He lifts his hands up to present his black tuxedo. He secretly bought tickets to a theater performance after dinner as well. With hopes to surprise Eiji, and excited to see those dark eyes brighten merrily. If Eiji’s happy he is happy, nothing else matters.

“Ah fuck it,” he removes his .357 magnum from inside his suit jacket and points it at the man. “In three seconds if you don’t give me what I need, I am going to blow your knee cap,” he proposed serenely.

“1…”

“What?! I said I don’t know!”

“2…” He cocks the hammer and points to the man’s left bended knee. Finger firm on the trigger.

The man goes mental, tears mixing with sweat and dripping down his chin. Honestly, it was stupid of him to have Ash goes this far. Because every gang member in New York knows that Ash Lynx doesn’t bluff.

“Alright, Jesus fuck!” He yelled, heartbeat pounding in his throat as he gasped for air.

A corner of Ash’s mouth curls up.

* * *

 

 

Eiji takes a sip from his second glass of water. Tapping his foot anxiously under the wood table he checks the time again.

It’s been over thirty minutes.

_I hope he is not in too much trouble._

The waitress returns for the fourth time. Embarrassment etched over her face for the young man. She shyly proposes, “Um, would you like an appetizer while you wait? You are welcomed to go to the bar. We can continue to hold the table for you.” She offered a sweet and hopeful smile.

Eiji only understood half of the words she said. His mind preoccupied about Ash’s safety. Contemplating whether he should stay put, call him, or look for him. Ash has done wonders teaching Eiji how to defend himself. His brows furrow, wondering what problem is keeping them apart right now.

Business calls every other night but, not tonight. Tonight is not about everyone else or about painting the streets of Midtown in crimson red. No.

Tonight is for them. For Ash and Eiji.

“Eh, no. No, thank you. More water please,” he said. When the server left, he covers his face in his hands, pulse racing. He should be used to it by now. But, how could he? He always worries about Ash. Stays up late until he feels his body crawling next to him in bed. Beckons all other gangs in town when he must. To go above and beyond for Ash is part of his agenda.

_Ash, where are you?_

* * *

 

Sushi Yasuda is only a few blocks away from Ash’s current location. He stops by a nearby floral cart covered in varies carnations. An arrangement of purple and pink tulips, to daisies, orchids, and roses of every kind. He pulls out a bouquet with a combination of bright red and yellow blossoming roses. Then hands the cartman some cash.

He rushes down a back alley short cut to the restaurant.

Suddenly, the tiny pale hairs behind his neck stand to alarm him. Someone is near.

“Ash Lynx. We have unfinished business,” calls a dark and husky voice from behind.

_Damn it!_

Ash swiftly turns around, dropping the roses. The bouquet splashes onto a filthy puddle. Several red and yellow pedals break away from the buds and scatter around the pavement.

* * *

 

It’s been an hour.

Eiji has been staring at the ice cubes shrink inside the water for a while. Watching the glass sweat through the paper mat. He blinks several times to break his concentration. Eyes sadden as he pushes his chair back and stands.

“Eiji!” A panting voice shouted from the restaurant’s entryway.

Eiji’s sad dark eyes suddenly widen. Ash was standing by the door holding a bouquet of ruffled roses. In a white tuxedo shirt splattered with some blood. Messy blonde tresses and a lazy smile. Looking disappointed with himself. Yet, in Eiji’s eyes, he looks immaculate.

“Ash!” Eiji yelled excitedly, startling the couples around him. He dashes over and hugs Ash around his waist tightly. Resting his head on the other’s chest and grinning happily.

Ash shamefully hands Eiji a bouquet of tattered red and yellow roses. “It’s not how I bought them, I swear,” he jested.

Dark eyes look up to glowing emerald eyes, “You are here, that’s what matters. They are beautiful nonetheless, thank you!” He takes them and digs his head in to sniff the floral fragrance originating from its pedals with a hint of dirty water. “Hmm.”

He grabs Ash’s hand and leads him to their table and sets the flowers there.

Ash squeezes Eiji’s hand, “Gomenasai.”

He’s delighted to hear Ash speaking Japanese. They have been practicing a lot lately. Eiji’s smile widens and his eyes crinkle. “There is nothing to be sorry about.”

Ash’s gloomy expression remains. “This isn’t the life I want for you,” he confessed. The dangers and the violence lurking within each corner of this wretched city are a burden. Eiji deserves better than this. It’s selfish of him to keep him under these dark waters.

Eiji sighs and lifts Ash’s chin, then cups his face in between his hands. “It’s not your decision to make.”

Glossy emerald eyes study dark eyes curiously.

“I made up my mind long ago remember? I am going to stay by your side,” Eiji settled.

How did he get so lucky? After years of blood and pain and feeling foreign in his own body. Why would life present him with something so precious from all this darkness? Those dark rounded twinkling eyes, that delicate face, and childish smile is everything to Ash. His sole purpose for living.

A tear forms in the corners of his eyes, he closes them and leans forward to fully embrace Eiji with a kiss.

The servers and chef that have been carefully watching over Eiji the last hour, were giggling and smiling behind the sushi bar for the happy couple.

Eiji’s lips melt in between Ash’s. The kiss sends pleasant tingles to his face to form a blush. His fingers rake through blonde strands.

Remembering they were in a public restaurant  Ash unlock their lips. He rests his forehead on Eiji’s. “When I got here, I noticed you were standing. Were you going to leave?” He asked, concerned.

Eiji scoffs, “I was going to the restroom. It’s the result after drinking two full glasses of water.”

They both burst out laughing in each other’s arms.

Eiji’s eyes fixate on Ash’s, he wipes a tear from them and promises, “For you, I'll wait forever.”


End file.
